Yugo x Amalia : Yugo's flower
by fishlung
Summary: Amalia's dad thinks its time for her two get married so she turns to Yugo. takes place after season 3 but Yugo stayed in the world of twelve with his dad
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wakfu or the characters

Ages Yugo 20, Amalia 21, Eva 25, Dally 24

Yugo woke to the smell of breakfast. He teleported down into the kitchen to help his dad with serving the customers. Alibert said he had a surprise and Yugo was to go outside at the door was Amalia who had come to see Yugo about something very important that involved the Sadida kingdom and Yugo. An arrow landed next to them Yugo recognised it as one of eva recall arrows Yugo and Amalia held on as they were teleported to the Sadida kingdom looking up Yugo saw the king and acknowledged the king. "Yugo i have had Amalia collect you for matter that concerns you and Amalia i will let her explain" the king said in a calm voice Amalia pulled Yugo to her room before embracing him in a hug "Yugo my father believes it is time for me to find a husband so.." Amalia began " who is it you want to marry Amalia" Yugo asked "thats why youre he Yugo" Amalia said hoping he knew what she meant by that "Amalia" Yugo began "I-I would be honored to be your husband Amalia" the he leaned into kiss her but was interrupted by Dally and Eva "hey Yugo" Dally yelled as he ran and gave Yugo a hug Eva rolled her eyes at this "hi- Eva" Yugo managed to say Dally let go and walked back to his wife as the twins ran into the room "kids calm down please" Eva said. So why are you here Dally "visiting you two lovebirds" he replied earning a kick from Eva "ow" "its true Eva you were the one who told me" Eva admitted she told Dally about what was going on

Dally started the conversation Eva was thinking "so what did you say Yugo" Yugo went bright red and said "you should know after what he walked in on" they left the room and returned to the king. Yugo still bright red from before was somehow redder as he and Amalia walked into the throne room hand in hand Yugo bowed as did Eva and Dally. Amalia told the king what Yugo had said the king seemed happy knowing that his daughter had found someone she loved that loved her back. "Yugo you have my permission to marry my daughter." Yugo jumped up and hugged Amalia straight away. "I will protect Amalia will my life your -" Yugo said"there are a few questions i have for you first Yugo." the king interrupted "go ahead your majesty." The king began. "Will you do everything my daughter asks of you regardless of what it is." "I will." Yugo replied. "Even if it puts my life in danger i will do my best to do everything asked of me by Amalia." the asked the most important question. "Do you swear to never betray and to always protects the Sadida kingdom Yugo." "I do." Yugo replied

"You now may marry my daughter Yugo." Yugo hugged the princess and she returned the embrace with a kiss Yugo went red but returned the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Yugo and Amalia had gotten married. Yugo's dad Alibert was happy for Yugo and had started taking care of the inn by himself as Yugo had moved in with Amalia in the Sadida kingdom they own a house with plenty of clear space near it Yugo had begun growing food Yugo had taught Amelia how to cook vegetable stew. she enjoyed the living with Yugo. Yugo was more relaxed than ever before as he and Amalia grew closer and closer. "Amalia i love you." Yugo said as they lay in bed "prove it to me" Amalia replied she got up and sat on the end of the bed and beckoned Yugo to come over Yugo got up and sat next to Amalia. "Yugo i-i want to do it" she said to Yugo hoping he would catch on to what she meant by that but Yugo being Yugo didn't know what she meant by that "what does do it mean" Yugo asked confused "i want to have s - sex" Amalia blushed Yugo was shocked the girl of his dreams wanted to have sex with him. "Amalia It's my duty as your husband to fulfill any wish you have" blushing he kissed her she kissed back "Amalia I've got no experience in this type of thing you know that right"Amalia realized this and said something she immediately regretted "Dally and Eva can help us Yugo they've done this before we can just ask them" Yugo said "okay tomorrow we ask them for help" he said as he kissed Amalia and went back to the bed and fell asleep Amalia soon followed. The next day they went to see Dally and Eva blushing they told them their troubles after the kids left Eva said they would show them tonight "After kids are asleep i will come and get you two" she said with a smirk "Yugo asked what about dally" "i will be doing…" "what am i doing Eva?" he whispered to his wife "Dally you will get the equipment and book us a bath." Eva replied "ok see you two love birds later" Eva said playfully as Yugo and Amalia left their house. They went back to their house and changed and then fell asleep on the bed

Yugo and Amalia were in bathing suits when Eva got them and took them to the bath. Once there Dally was already in the water with a few potions next to the spa everyone got into the spa still in their bathers "okay you two what do you know about doing it?" Eva asked Yugo replied "nothing" "okay that complicates things" Eva said "do you two know where babies come from?" Amalia answered this one "when a mum and dad love each other lots." "Dally come over here and hurry" Eva yelled Dally scared swam over straight away he didn't like it when Eva was upset "sit down there Dally." she pointed to a bench in the water Dally was now waist deep Eva swam over and turned back to Yugo and Amalia "you two will copy us after we do this okay" the new couple nodded at the same time "Amalia stand next to me Yugo sit next to dally" they did as they were told once Eva was sure they were in the right spots she told Amalia to watch as she pulled Dally's underwear down the only people Amalia and Yugo had seen naked or partially naked were each other so they were both surprised when Eva did this even more so when Eva grab Dally's member with her hands and starts stroking him up and down until he was hard okay Amalia your turn Amalia blushed as she pulled down Yugo's pants revealing him the Eva and Dally Yugo went bright red as Amalia did the revealing his already hard dick. Eva grabbed Dally dick once again but instead started to lick it starting at the bottom the moving to the tip before kissing it Eva reddened as she opened her mouth and took Dally into her mouth she stayed at the top for a bit before starting to move her head up and down the whole time Amalia and Yugo watched red faced Dally put his hand on her head and held her down for a few seconds before falling on to his back. Eva stood up and swallowed Amalia wondered was she had swallowed okay your turn Amalia Yugo still red faced looked at Amalia before she took him into his mouth Yugo fell back with pleasure moaning until "Eva i - i feel like i need to ahhhhhh" Yugo bolted straight up and fell back down after a few seconds Amalia felt a liquid enter her mouth stopped and took her mouth off Yugo's dick seeing white sticky fluid flow out of Yugo's dick as he fainted.

"Yugo are you ok" she asked worried Eva and Dally started laughing "why are you two laughing this didn't happen to Dally" Eva replied "yes it did what do you think i swallowed hurry up princess clean up your prince" Eva said still laughing Amalia cleaned off all the white goo off her and Yugo "what do i do know Eva?" Amalia asked Eva turned serious once again "swallow it" she whispered into Amalia's ear Amalia did as she was told and swallowed the liquid relishing the flavour of Yugos love juices Eva took charge once again "ok swap spots" "huh" Yugo said surprised but the girls push Yugo and Dally in to the water. "Amalia Dally is in control for this one ok" Eva whispered into her ear Amalia shuddered at the thought but decided it was probably for the best. "Ok Yugo copy me" he said as he pulled Eva's panties off Yugo blushed as he pulled down his lover underwear revealing her womanhood to him. "Ok Yugo now kiss it" Dally said as he put his head in bettween Eva's legs causing her to moan out of pleasure. "Ok Yugo get it" he said as he pulled his head out from bettween her legs only to return after he finished talking. Yugo leant in and kiss the pussy Amalia moaned as he made out with her pussy "Yugo use your tounge" dally said Yugo put his toumge in Amalia causing her to cum all over his face Yugo surprised leaped back amalia saw Yugo's face and giggled to herself "sorry Yugo" she said as he pulled her into the water making her eat own juices as he kissed her. Eva jumped back in grabbing the potions on her way giving one to Amalia "Dally did you grab the right one?" Eva asked "i think so" he responded So your saying you dont know if you grabed the corect one "Amalia i am so sorry if you get pregnant" Eva said as she drank the potion "So do i drink this?" Amalia asked "if you dont want to get pregnant yes" Eva responded as she made out with Dally "what!" Amalia yelled before sculling the bottle and then asked what they do know simple do as we do Dally said as Eva stood above his lap slowly lowering herself on to Dally's crotch causing he to moan very loud before she started tho move up and down moaning more until Dally kissed her causing the moans to become muffled Amalia pounced out to Yugo Pushing down on the bench before she lifted herself and slowly lowered herself onto Yugo's dick. She slid down first she felt pain that soon disappeared replaced with pleasure she slowly started to move Yugo sat up and kissed her she kissed back Yugo wrapped his arm around her until he found her bra he quickly and quietly undid it surprising Amalia he move his head down licking her as he when until he found her breasts he took one and put it in his mouth earning another moan of pleasure from Amalia "Amalia i'm gonna -" "its okay Yugo release it inside of me" Amalia managed to say between moans "but what happens if you get pregnant" Yugo asked "I'll be happy either way Yugo if i have a kid i know came from the most important man in my life" she whispered as she kissed him before he came Amalia Yugo yelled at the same time she yelled Yugo both cumming at the same time exhausted they cuddled and fell asleep.

Eva and Dally dressed the couple before taking Yugo and Amalia to their house and putting them into their bed still cuddling. Yugo woke up the next day and started making breakfast untill Amalia surprised him by huging him without warning confused about how they got home the ate food untill someone knocked on the door Yugo opened the door to see Dally, Eva and the twins standing there Yugo welcomed them inside they all had breakfast before the kids went outside to play with Az and his family. Amalia asked the question both her and Yugo were thinking "how did we get home last night?" "i carried you" Dally said before Eva could answer. Eva nodded to confirm that "but that doesn't explain why we had clothes on." Yugo said Eva answered this one turning red as she did "i may have dressed you." "Eva why are you blushing you literally watched us do it" Amalia said back stubbornly "besides you've dressed me before." "it wasn't you Amalia it was Yugo he was how do i put it - still hard." this made Yugo blush before they all started laughing. Eva broke the laughter "Lets just hope Dally grabbed the right potions because we have two sets one will prevent pregnancy the other the opposite." "wait we do?" Dally asked "because we only had two potions when i grabbed them" "in total or left over?" Eva asked now serious again "in total" Dally responded with going red "why didn't you tell me now me or Amalia will get pregnant!" Eva said furiously "that wouldn't be two bad because it would come from the woman i love."Yugo jumped into the conversation "Yugo's right Eva it wouldn't be two bad" Amalia continued Yugo's sentence "as long as its Yugo kid i'm happy either way" she said as she kissed Yugo


	3. Chapter 3

3 months have passed since what happened at the spa Amalia belly had started to get bigger they both knew what that mean they had not told her father yet but planned on telling him today.

Yugo walked into the throne room "sorry to interrupt you your majesty but there is a matter that concerns you daughter." not long after Yugo had finished saying this Amalia walked into the room "dad please dont be mad." Amalia said "why would i be -" "im - pregnant" Amalia turned red saying this the king smiled "Amalia as long as you are happy i'm happy" the king said. Amalia and Yugo beamed at this hugging the king "Eva told me about the bath." the king said gently this surprised both Yugo and Amalia Eva said they wouldn't tell "she said Dally wouldn't tell" Yugo said earning a kick from Amalia "ow - I deserved that" Yugo simply said. all three of them started laughing "have you told Dally and Eva yet?" the asked "oh no Yugo come on!" Amalia realized her mistake running out the door Yugo followed her.

Not long after they left they knocked on Dallys door it was opened by Flopin "come in" "hi dally um - me and Amalia want to talk to you and Eva." "okay i'll get her." he said running up the stairs to come back down a few minutes later with Eva and Cléophée. "Hi Eva." "hi Cléo?" Yugo said sitting at the table beckoning them over after they had all sat down "Eva you know the potions you may guess the one i drank" Amalia said "oh no that means your pre -" Eva started "what do you mean oh no and what potions are you talking about?" Cléo asked confused Dally filled her in about the potions and what had happened in the bath. "I'm pregnant" Amalia interrupted before they went into too much detail "And Eva i - we could not be any happier" she said proudly "also why did you tell my dad about the bath!" "speaking of dads" Yugo interrupted "we haven't told my dad yet; you want to see my dad guys its been awhile?" "sure is t okay if the kids come?" Eva answered "yeah they haven't met my dad yet have they" Yugo said "cléo you coming?" "why not" she said getting up "come on the new zaap portal isn't far."

Yugo up to his dad and gave him a hug "how's my young prince going?" Alibert asked "actually that's why all nine of us are here" Amalia said as they all walked into the house "princess you need to clean your eyes there is only eight of you" alibert joked he laughed until he saw Amalia pat her belly "Amalia are you?" Alibert asked Amalia looked up at alibert and smiled "yes im pregnant." alibert smiled "Yugo are trying to remind me of my age." he joked hugging his son. "I'm so happy first a wife then a child Yugo im proud of you" he said letting go of his son."stay the night all of you it's been awhile since i've seen you all and who is this one Eva?" he said pointing at the littlest child "that's cléo" Eva replied "no the kid Eva" "cléo" Eva replied "oh so there are two cléos now." "yes Alibert there are two cléos" Eva replied trying not to laugh "Amalia has Yugo been taking good care of you?" Alibert asked "he hasn't disappointed yet. you should try the stew he makes." amalia said embracing Yugo "so you eat meat now Amalia?" Eva asked "no its a vegetable stew." Yugo said proudly "i'll cook some tonight. If you want." everyone agreed that they would have yugo's stew tonight for dinner.

Yugo woke up to Amalia hugging him. He managed to get out of her embrace before going down to the kitchen to see Eva, Dally and the kids all in a bundle with Dally and Eva on the edges hugging the kids sneaking past them he began to made his way outside into the night before he got outside he saw his dad laying on the bench next to the door "Dad why are you out here so late you should be in bed" he said shaking his dad Alibert didn't wake up he shook him harder Alibert didn't respond Yugo put his ear to his chest to hear no heartbeat "no no no" Yugo cried hugging his dad's dead body Amalia walked down to get something to breakfast when she got down the stairs she saw Yugo crying "Yugo what's wrong?" she said as she made her way over to him Yugo didn't speak he simply pointed at his dad crying yugo collapsed on the floor Amalia sat next to Yugo until the others got and Amalia were still crying when Eva came over wondering what was going on until she noticed in front of them was Aliberts body Eva told Dally to take the kids home leaving just Eva, Yugo and Amalia in the house. "Yugo who is the mayor?" Eva asked yugo simply pointed at his dad "do you know who his secretary is?" Eva asked yugo got up and took her to a house a bit down the road eva knocked on the door a lady walked up and and opened the door "what's wrong Yugo" she simply asked "d - dad he - he is" Yugo fainted and fell to the ground Amalia picked him up "come in" the lady invited them in "you can put him on that bench" she said pointing at the bench opposite them "what's wrong with Alibert ?" she said worry on her voice "he - he is no longer with us" she said crying the lady gasped "he - he's dead" she whispered crying "ta - take me to him" she asked "and bring Yugo" once back at the inn she saw him lying still not breathing "no no he really is gone i - i will have a funeral arranged at once" she said crying "take Yugo to his room you can stay with him if you want."Amalia toke Yugo up to his room and put him in his bed she laid beside him several minutes later he woke up "Amalia i had a bad dream"he said crying "what happened Yugo" Amalia asked hugging him "dad he - h died." "Yugo i hate to say this but that was not a dream." Yugo buried his face in her chest crying they laid like that asleep until Eva came to his room "Yugo, Amalia i need you both now it concerns Yugo" Yugo and Amalia didn't notice that the sun was setting Yugo slowly got up and opened the door "What is it Eva?" Yugo asked" your dads funeral Yugo do you want to come to it if so it is now." Yugo and Amalia made their way down out into town crying the whole time holding hands and staying very close to each other when they got there the town was standing around his grave Yugo was glad and sad at the sametime for different reasons he was happy that he didn't watch them bury his dad as that would cause him to be more upset then he already but at the same time he never got to say goodbye. Yugo fell onto his knees crying over his dad's grave Yugo decided to leave now or he not be able to leave later he made his way back to his dad's house if it wasn't for Amalia Yugo probably would have killed himself summoning a wakfu sword and putting it to his wrist Amalia barged into his room when she heard something hit the ground she saw him bleeding she knew what he had done she grabbed his arms with vines and took the blade out of his hand before kissing him Yugo started crying "I - I don't know why i did it amalia bloomed a flower and made it into a paste not letting Yugo's hands free just in case he decided to cut himself again she stopped the bleeding before applying the paste "Yugo this will hurt but it will make you better okay" Yugo screamed in pain as Amalia grew something out of the paste making him a new hand after yugo stopped screaming "what did you do to me?" he said in between breaths she smiled Yugo was alive she hugged him and resealed him from the floor look at your hand Yugo looking down Yugo expected to see air where his hand once was but saw instead a new hand made of wood he tried to move a finger and the finger moved "Yugo the reason it hurt so much was because i had to bond it to your muscles so you can move it also try turning your hand into something else" she said Yugo imagend his hand as a bowl and his hand morphed and turned into the bowl he had thought of "wow" he said hugging Amalia "Amalia i'm sorry i don't know what came over me i ju -" he was silenced by Amalia's lips he returned the kiss "Amalia i want to go back to the Sadida kingdom i think staying here is a bad idea." he broke the kiss "okay Yugo lets go" they left the house and Eva was waiting for them at the zaap portal "Eva lets go" he said waking her up. They were back in the sadida kingdom "Eva please don't tell anyone about Yugo's hand" Eva confused at first knew what she meant when she saw Yugos hand "okay i promise not to tell anybody" Eva repied good Amalia and Yugo made their way back to their house as Eva went to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later Amalia belly was visibly swollen and news got out that she was pregnant.

Six months later

Eva and Dally were at Amalia's place having lunch the kids were playing with Az's kids out in the yard.

"Aww their so cute" Eva declared "have you chosen names yet?" "we're thinking Allen for the girl because it is the name of the nurse and Alibert for the boy because of Yugo's dad" Amalia told Eva "that's so sweet naming them after important people" Eva said "how's archery coming along with the twins?" Yugo asked "good one day they'll be as good as Eva but that's not easy." Dally replied chuckling "hey Yugo what's up with your hand it looks different?" Dally asked crap Yugo thought Dally had noticed his hand

"Well it's a long story" Yugo simply said "good i love long stories!" dally exclaimed "fine i'll tell you. You know how my dad died well i was so upset i tried to kill myself by cutting my hand well the hand came off then a certain someone grew me a new one it hurt like hell when she regrew it but now i can change the shape of my hand." Yugo demonstrated this by turning his hand into a hand then back into a spoon to resume cooking his stew "so can you still do magic through it Yugo?" Eva asked "i haven't tried i mean i haven't needed to but it's worth a shot come outside I'll see what i can do Amalia you coming i wonder if i can do Sadida magic through it" Yugo said "sure if you can do Sadida magic i will be surprised." Amalia said giggling "Eva can you hold these two?" Amalia asked about the children in her hands. "sure" Eva said as she took the kids out of Amalia's hands. "if Yugo wants to see if he can do Sadida magic he will need my help" with that they left the house "ok Yugo put your hands on the ground" Yugo did as he was told "ok know it's like changing your hand's shape just will for it to happen" she said as demonstrated "got it?" Amalia continued "i think." Yug replied he willed for some vines to gently pull Amalia to him he looked to his right and kissed Amalia on the lips "so i think i can do Sadida magic darling" Yugo said releasing her and she congratulated Yugo on being able to control them so well on his first go "ok now for portals Yugo" Yugo did what he had done several times before but to no portal appeared "Maybe try two with your other hand" Eva suggested Yugo managed to summon two portals "now for the moment of truth" Amalia said Yugo flicked his hand out positioning one portal in front of him the other at the kids Yugo closed the portals. "So i think that was a success back in side guys stew will be ready soon" Yugo announced Yugo tried the portals once more and found it much easier to position them and keep them open Yugo put one in the house and one in front of him he walked though only to resume the stew "kids come inside lunch is ready!" Yugo yelled out the window. the kids ran in side and sat at the table "ok here you go" Yugo said as he brought over bowls of stew placing them in front of the people sitting around the table he brought the last two bowls over for himself and Amalia. They were about to start eating when they heard a knock on the door "I'll get it" Yugo said walking over to the door "sir the kingdom is under attack" the man said before asking "do you want me to take the kids to the castle?" "yes take Dally's kids as well" yugo said running outside to see machines fighting the Sadida guards "Dally, Eva we have to hurry come on" Yugo said "hey what about me. not letting me come are you Yugo? I demand you let me come!" Amalia shouted "you could get hurt Amalia." Yugo stated worry on his voice "like it or not i'm coming with you. can't let you have all the fun." she said smirking "okay let's go" Yugo yelled

running into the fight before summoning vines tripping one of the machines before summoning a wakfu blade cutting it in half. Yugo swapped his blade for portals throwing them he put one below a machine one above another effectively destroying both of them leaping into the air he summoned a wakfu blade and cut them into pieces for good measure. Amalia was using vines to pick them up and smash them into each other this gave Yugo and idea using vines he threw himself towards the machines cutting one in half before making portals and going from machine to machine cutting them as he went. One of them managed to pin Dally before being sent flying as Dally emerged now fused with rubilax. Dally ran in and started punch them to pieces. Eva hung back firing arrow after arrow at the machines as they walked ever so closer before pulling out her own sword cutting legs off the machines immobilizing them only for Dally to come up and destroy ran towards another morfing his hand as he went turning it into a blade with two swords in hand Yugo went on a rampage destroying hundreds of them before being sent flying by a bigger one.

Yugo gathered everyone "okay Dally, Eva you destroy it after me and Amalia trap it in vines got it?" Yugo said "okay let's go" Dally said running into the fight Yugo and Amalia bent down and traped the machine in vines Eva and Dally started to destroy its legs Yugo tried to position portals in the machine Dally ran through the portal to destroy the machine from the side Dally started to break anything and everything the machine gave up on struggling and collapsed falling on the ground only for Dally to break out of the back of the machine. Yugo and Amalia used vines to tear the machine into pieces to be sure it won't work any more. Exhausted they collapsed on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugo woke in a room he did not recognise "where am I?" Yugo asked "Yugo Your awake" Amalia said hugging him "what happened" Yugo asked how long have i been asleep?"

"You passed out after destroying the big machine. Yugo you have been asleep for two months." Amalia said crying "we thought you might never wake up." "no that's impossible two months. what about the kids are they okay where are they!" Yugo said worried "Yugo the kids have been at Eva's for two months i haven't left your side." Amalia said "Amalia lets go to the kids i want to make sure they're okay." Yugo said getting up before realising he was naked except for hat "Amalia where are my clothes" oh their at the house do you want me to go and get them?" Amalia suggested "yes please im not going out there without clothes" Yugo stated "oh there is hospital robes over there for now" "um Amalia i cant put it on without taking off my hat so don't tell anyone what you're about to see okay" yugo said moving his hands to his head "okay Yugo i promise not to tell anyone about -" Amalia started before stopping when she saw his horns "can i touch them?" Amalia asked "sure" replied Yugo Amalia touched them causing Yugo to moan surprised Amalia withdrew her had before being stopped by Yugo "please continue it feels nice actually" Yugo told her Amalia smirked "that gives me an idea for later." said Yugo put his hat back on "okay let's go Amalia." Yugo said walking to the door Amalia and Yugo made their way home.

Once Yugo had got changed into his clothes they made their way to Eva's place. Yugo knocked on the door Flopin opened the door "Yugo,Amalia come in dad, mum and aunt Cléo will be happy to see you!" Flopin said hugging Yugo. Yugo and Amalia walked in to see they were having dinner "hi guy its two months or so i'm told." Yugo said surprising everyone "Yugo your ok!" Cléo said hugging him "yes Cléo i'm ok" Yugo saie"Eva told me what happened good to see you out of the hospital." Cléo said Letting him go "good to see you - where's Dally?" Yugo asked

"Dally is at work training the guards in hand to hand. He will be home soon." Eva said "Yugo a lot has happened while you were unconscious Amalia's brother proposed to Cléo it was cute. Cléo said yes of course but now we all are married and there's only one thing left to do." Eva said smirking "are going to drag us into a bath again? because that would be weird your sister and Amalia's brother in the same room as us when they do it." Yugo said "true but who's not in to try new things." Dally said "but we're also married to family Dally so that makes it weirder." Yugo replied "that is true so count me out." Dally said "i think Dally's right on this one so i'm out." Amalia said "you already no my answer but to clarify i'm out besides Amalia wanted to show me something." Yugo explained "i'm own my own then fine. I'll teach them myself." Eva huffed "but first i need to go shopping Amalia you coming?" Eva asked "sure i've got to get a couple of things anyway." Amalia said winking at Yugo

"Eva can you point me in the direction of the shop you got those potions from?" Amalia asked "sure i was going there anyway." Eva replied about ten minutes later they arrived at the potion shop Amalia bought six potions two preventing pregnancy two turning the dinker into a girl last two turning the drinker into a boy. Eva got two preventing pregnancy "Amalia why did you get two that prevent pregnancy?" Eva asked "well Eva i have two set sets of gender potions so take a guess." Amalia said with a smirk "you little! Does Yugo know?" Eva asked know understanding why she had the potions "i did say i have a surprise for him didn't i." Amalia said "and what about you you weren't planning on having insest were you?" Amalia asked Eva went bright red "Eva you are one messed up cra you know that right?" with that they went back to their homes.

"Yugo i have a surprise for later." Amalia said as she walked through the door "Amalia a little help please" Yugo said from upstairs "coming" Amalia responded "i think they're thirsty so can you give me a minute Yugo" Amalia said sitting on the be and undoing her bra "sure" Yugo said walking out of the room "Amalia do you want me to put your bag in our room?" Yugo asked "yes please" Amalia said "Amalia what are these potions for?" Yugo asked "their for later Yugo." she said walking down the stair "the kids are in bed asleep so we can go to bed now." Amalia had a certain tone in her voice indicating they were not going to sleep but to do something else. "Amalia i think that's a good idea" Yugo said not recognising her tone of voice.

"Amalia you coming to bed?" Yugo asked "just getting a few things." she said picking up the potions Yugo was waiting for her to lay down so he could pull the blanket up "Yugo you know we are not going to sleep yet." Amalia said giggling "but you said we are going to - ohi get it now" he said getting up and kissing Amalia "so what are the potions for?" Yugo asked ok we get the same three potions each they say what they do on them. so i want to see if you can figure it out." she said smirking handing Yugo three potions "okay we have a pregnancy prevention and two gender changing ones. Amalia are doing what i think we are doing?" Yugo asked "that would depend on what your thinking." Amalia replied "so are we reversing roles?" Yugo asked " we have a winner okay Yugo drink up." Amalia said raising one potion to her lips before drinking it Yugo did the same suddenly feeling weird "Amalia." Yugo said in a slightly higher pitched voice looking down Yugo saw he had breasts blushing he put his hand down his pants and didn't feel anything "Amalia it worked" Yugo said hugging him Yugo went to drink the pregnancy one "not yet Yugo" Amalia said "don't the potions last 24 hours?" Yugo asked "true amalia said letting Yugo drink the potion "Amalia Yugo said grabbing Amalia's dick turning him around Yugo to off her clothing be pulling down Amalia's pants revealing her throbbing dick "Amalia its so big" Yugo said going bright red as she licked it before taking him into her mouth Yugo tasted Amalia's dick before moving up and down until "Yugo - im - im - gonna." Amalia said pulling Yugo's head down his dick before holding her there for a bit before letting Yugo move her head back opening her mouth and touching it with her finger Yugo saw a white fluid before wiping his finger on his tongue closing her mouth Yugo tasted Amalia's love goo before swallowing "Amalia did you enjoy that" Yugo asked laying back because it you time to please me." Yugo said seductively spreading Yugo's legs. he stuck his tongue into Yugo's pussy earning a moan of pleasure from Yugo. "amalia - suck - on - the - top" Yugo said in between moans Amalia found a lump and sucked on it this made Yugo go crazy "yes - yes yessssssss" yugo said releasing her cum all over Amalia's face but Amalia wasn't done just yet Amalia stopped pleasuring her with his mouth and put two of his fingers in Yugo's dripping pussy Amalia moved his head up to Yugo's breasts before taking one of Yugo's breasts into his mouth caresing the other with his free hand A white liquid started coming out of Yugo's breasts Amalia surprised stopped "Yugo are you lactating?" Amalia asked licking up the liquid "Yugo your milk tastes amazing" Amalia said before sucking on Yugo's breasts more "i'll be back in a bit" Amalia said walking down stairs leaving a lactating Yugo laying on the bed Amalia returned with milk jugs Yugo get on all fours" Amalia commanded Yugo did as she was told Amalia potsoned the jugs below Yugo"s lactating breasts be taking one in each hand milking her like a cow Amalia filled up two jugs worth of milk putting the jugs to the side she pushed Yugo back onto Her back Amalia kissed Yugo laying on top of her "Amalia i want you to put it in" Yugo said going red as Amalia positioned his dick in front out Yugo's pussy "im ready Amalia put it - ahhhhhh" Yugo was cut off as Amalia thrust into Yugo "Amalia it hurts give a minute to adapt to its size" Yugo said cry after about one minute "okay Amalia you can move now." you said as Amalia thrusted into her causing Yugo to moan "Amalia - yes - yes" Yugo said Amalia thrust into Yugo one more time before falling onto his side Yugo moved on top of Amalia and sat on his crotch. Yugo started to move up and down causing her breasts to move all over the place Yugo stopped and fell onto Amalia as she orgasamed Amalia and Yugo hugged for a bit as Yugo went to drink her potion Amalia stopped her he drank his potion turning back into a girl Amalia squeezed the bed sheets as to vines came up and started fucking them their breasts touching the vines released sap into them to simulate cum.

Yugo sit up Yugo sat up as Amalia withdrew the vines out of their soaked pussies "Yug copy me" Amalia said as she put one of Yugo's legs around her neck Yugo did as instructed they were now hugging with their legs their dripping pussies touching as Amalia started to move rubbing them against each other Yugo grabbed the sheets and a vine erupted out of the bed in between their bodies rubbing both of them at the same time the vine started to swell at the top before releasing sap over their bodies. Amalia and Yugo collapsed onto the blankets hugging each other Yugo moved his fingers down her body to her pussy before sticking his hand into her body causing her to moan Amalia yugo asked as she notected her doing the same thing Yugo moved down and started to finger Amalia "Yugo - stick - your - hand - in - me" Amalia said in between moans of pleasure Yugo did as she was told sticking his whole hand into her causing her to moan even louder.

Meanwhile while yugo and Amalia were making love to each other as girls Cleo and Eva we in a bath with the prince "okay cleo you can move now if you want" Eva said as cleo lowered herself onto the princes dick Eva got up and went to the princes head before sitting on it "what are you waiting for lick it!" Eva yelled at Armand Eva and Cleo moaned in pleasure before kissing as they received pleasure from the same man "okay that's enough!" Eva yelled getting up and pulling her sister off Armands dick okay Cleo stand in front of me and don't move" Eva commanded Cleo did as she was told as Eva walked up to her and pushed the breasts into each other Armand get over here and put that big juicy dick in between our breasts." Eva said Armand did as he was told "now thrust" Eva said once they had put his dick in the right place " im gonna - ahhh" Armand came all over Eva and Cleo. "okay i think my job here is done." va said as she ate Armands cum got dressed and left leaving to couple in the spa Cleo still drenched with cum asleep hugging Armand's dick.


	6. Chapter 6

Amalia and Yugo still both girls were hugging each other Amalia caresing Yugos wing/antlers with her mouth causing Yugo to moan as she sucked on Amalias breasts lactating sweet milk. "Amalia i think is should change back." yugo said "Yugo you can do that in the morning." Amalia replied they fell asleep with Yugo sucking Amalia's breast and Amalia kissing Yugo's head.

The next morning they were woken by the kids Amalia and Yugo got one kid each and suckled them "Yugo someone's at the door" Amalia said Amalia and Yugo got dressed. Yugo opened the door to see Dally, Eva and the kids "where is Yugo?" Dally asked "and who are you?" dally continued "i'm Yugette as for Yugo's location i don't know where he is why do you want to talk to him.?" Yugo said "okay when you see him tell he is wanted by Cleo." Eva said "and where can he see her?" yugo asked "next to dally's statue" Eva said "okay bye" Yugo said "Amalia i have to go." Yugo told Amalia "put a different hat on so people don't recognise you though okay." Amalia told her Yugo put on a different hat before leaving to Dally's statue

At Dally's statue "Cleo you wanted to see me" Yugo said "who are you and how do you now that Yugo needed to see me!" Cleo yelled "Cleo it's me Yugo or as Dally knows me as Yugette. Me and Amalia had fun last an i misplaced one of the potions so at the moment i'm stuck as a girl." Yugo told Cleo "okay Yugo you need to come with me!" Cleo told Yugo pulling her into the bushes "Yugo i've wanted to do this for a long time." Cleo said fingering Yugo causing Yugo to moan only to be silenced by Cleo's lips. Cleo moved her head down to Yugo's breast sucking on it causing Yugo to moan louder Yugo moved a hand to her mouth blocking her pushed Cleo on to the ground and caressing Cleo's pussy with her mouth causing Cleo to moan in pleasure. "Cleo let's be careful Amalia might catch us and that would be ba-"Yugo said "what would be bad Yugo?" Amalia said moving her fingers to Yugo's butt squeezing it before moving her fingers into Yugo's butt causing Yugo to moan in pleasure as Amalia played with Yugo. Cleo joined in playing with Yugo's dripping pussy causing Yugo to moan louder only to be silenced by Amalia's lips. Cleo Put one of Yugo's breasts in her mouth causing her to secrete milk. "Amalia I - I aaaahhhhhhh" Yugo said climaxing. "Amalia i think we should stop n - ah ah aaaahhh - Amalia this is a bad idea!" Yugo said between moans. "But You're enjoying this aren't you slut?" Amalia asked "yes Amalia" Yugo said " say i'm master Amalia's bitch" Amalia said "yes master Amalia im your bitch." Yugo said "louder Yugo say it louder!" Amalia yelled at Yugo "I'm master Amalia's bitch!" Yugo said before climaxing and collapsing out of pleasure. "Cleo i think we should go now it's almost dark." Amalia said putting clothes back on Yugo's naked body.

Some time later at Amalia's house Yugo was in bed. Amalia had just put the kids in bed "hey Yugo are awake" Amalia asked as she got in to bed noticing her with her hand in her crotch okay that gives me an idea Amalia thought drinking the last gender potion bringing the pregnancy prevention potion with her "Yugo drink this." Amalia said giving him the potion Yugo ignored it not reading the label Amalia waited a few seconds before laying next to Yugo positioning his dick with Yugo's butthole before thrusting "ahhhhhhh Amalia why?" Yugo asked "because you were fingering yourself so i thought i would help." Amalia said smirking "well thrust faster then." Yugo said Amalia did as he was told and thrust faster "Amalia I - I'm gonn - ahhhh" Yugo said drenching the sheets in Yugo's juices "Yugo!" Amalia yelled grabbing Yugo's antler wings. "call me Yugette it's more i don't know but it adds to the girl factor it just feels right." Yugo/Yugette told Amalia " Yugette i'm gonna!" Amalia "Amalia realise it inside please." yugo asked " call me mal it's more masculine." Amalia/Mal said cumming in Yugette's ass. "Mal my wings i'm gonna ahhh" Yugette came again soaking the bed even more "Mal put it in my pussy I want you to fuck me like the slut i am!" Yugette yelled at Mal "make me pregnant if you have to just fuck me!" Yugette demanded Mal thrusted into Yugette's drenched pussy causing her to moan in pleasure "yes faster deeper make me your bitch Mal! "Please faster make me pregnant fuck me up mess my body up!" Yugette said out of pleasure "play with my wings more lick them touch them just play with them" Yugette said as mal thrusted faster and faster into her. "Yes make me pregnant Mal yesssss!" Yugette said climaxing Mal kept thrusting into her. "Yes keep going don't stop cum inside if you want just fuck me more!" Yugette said between moans Mal took on of Yugette's wing and put it in her mouth rubbing it with her tongue "yes Mal more more!" yugette said moving in time with his thrusts "come on Mal cum CUM!" Yugette yelled louder then what Mal thought possible "pump it out i want to taste it give it to me!" yugette said as Mal came in her pussy Yugette got off him and moved down until her face was above Mal's dick taking him into her mouth Yugette relished the taste of Mal's thick cum in her mouth "that was amazing" Yugette said putting his dick back in her before falling asleep with Mal's dick inside her soaked pussy.

The next day.

"Mal what potion that?" Yugette asked "the pregnancy potion why?"Amalia said "well shit!" yugette said "we may need to wait a few months." "what did you do? did you dri - you didn't drink the potion did you?" Mal asked Yugette went bright red "okay we are in trouble aren't we Yugette?" Mal said "yes yes we are"

One month later Amalia/Mal was a girl again, Yugo/Yugette stayed as a girl to be safe and Yugette's belly had began to get bigger "Yugo i'm not sure how but your pregnant!" Amalia said confused "i think we should see someone about this." Yugette suggested "no we cant tell anyone except" Amalia started don't say the king don't say the king Yugette thought "Dally and Eva!" Amalia declared "what why them?" Yugette asked "because they have experience in this area." Amalia told "they do?" Yugette asked confused "Yugo" Amalia started "Yugette" Yugette interrupted "Yugette they have three kids!" Amalia said "fair point" Yugette admitted as they walked out the door to Eva's place

"Eva we have a problem." Amalia told Eva "um where is Yugo?" Eva asked Yugette raised her hand "okay is see the problem." Eva said Amalia Explain who got him pregnant?" Eva asked not. Sure if to call Yugette him or her Amalia raised her hand this time "okay that is messed up!" Eva declared "You're the one one who had incest." Amalia stated "who told you?" Eva asked "noone it was a hunch until you confirmed it." Amalia repljed "Okay you got me on that one. Who else knows?" Eva asked "just you baby" Yugette said moving her hand to Eva's crotch "Yugette no! sorry Eva ever since she drank the potion she has been a bit of a slut." Amalia said apologizing "okay will keep in mind so what do we do now?" Eva asked Yugette jumped in on this have fivesome! that is the right word right? you two me, Cleo and Dally it will be" "weird Yugette it will be weird" Eva said trying to calm Yugette down "this coming from the one who just had insest" Amalia responded "i think why the fuck not we just need a few things then we are good" Amalia said this surprised both Yugette and Eva.


	7. Chapter 7

"What! Amalia how can you be on her side?" Eva asked pointing at Yugette "well it's two to one now so where is Dally?" Yugette asked "I'm here why? And who are you?" Dally asked pointing at Yugette "you know what fuck hiding it! Dally im Yugo!." Yugette yelled at Dally "Well you are cute when your angry so." Dally said "don't call me cute!" Yugette said "Dally she prefers the term slut." Amalia said "Master Amalia why did you tell him.?" Yugette asked "because you were talking about fucking dally!" Amalia said Yugette went bright red at this falling on her knees "Dally i'm sorry but give me your dick! Eva told me how thick it is but i want to feel it myself!" Yugette said tackling Dally to the ground before spinning so her head was above his dick and her wet pussy was above his face. "Dally give it to me!" Yugette said pulling. Down his pants revealing his dick "it's beautiful" Yugette said starry eyed "Yugette! Stop! Now okay!" Amalia yelled at her "yes master Amalia i'm sorry i don't know what came over me i just." Yugette began only to be silenced by Amalia's lips "it's okay im here" Amalia said moving one of her hand into Yugette's panties "Master now are you sure?" Yugette asked "they are so cute hey Eva. Eva?" Dally said confused "where are you Eva?" "down here Eva said turning Dally's head "now let's get this party going." Eva said showing Dally that she had no panties on. "Eva are you sure in front of those two?" Dally asked "i already drank the potion so yes Dally in front of these two make them jealous." Eva said "Amalia Yugette over here" Dally said okay Amalia drink this." Eva said giving her a potion "we are missing someone." Yugette said "who?" the other three asked Yugette smirked "Cléo"

"I'll go get her" Yugette said walking out the door to Cleo's house "Cleo? You home?" Yugette asked "oh hey Yugo come in" Cleo said "um Cleo come with me your sister she needs you. Well her, Dally and Amalia." Yugette told Cleo "and please call me Yugette." Yugette said leaving the house "where are they yugo i mean Yugette." Cléo asked "at their place." Yugette said "so what do they need us for?" Cleo said "you will see."

Back at Eva's house "Eva we are back" Yugette called "oh yes okay good to see you Cle - oh" Eva said "Eva are you okay" Cleo said running into the nextroom to see Dally fucking Eva and Amalia masterbating in the corner "What the fuck is going on here?" Cleo yelled as she turned around to see the door shut yugette undressing "Cleo it's okay just enjoy the company."Yugette said walking over to Amalia kneeling down kissing and fingering her soaking pussy before fondling her breasts one with her hand the other with her mouth. Cleo walked over to Dally and sat down behind Eva "Eva you are so lucky." Cleo said moving her hands around to Eva's breasts "Eva you know i was always jealous of your chest you know so it's time for a little payback. Dally sit up and put one of these in your mouth." Cleo said handing one of Eva's breasts to Dally's open mouth "Cleo you - ahh will pay for this!" Eva said between moans "sounds like soe needs a spanking then!" Cleo said smirking "Wait ahhhhhh im gonn - aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eva was cut of by her orgasam Exusted she fell over "my turn" cleo said pushing Eva off Dally. Cleo positioned her pussy above Dally's dick she went to lower herself we something forced her down and Dally's dick in the only problem it went in the wrong hole. "Fuck Dally i'm gonna" Cleo came all over Dally's chest. Amalia has sitting on Eva's while Yugette fingered Eva "Yugette what time is it?" Amalia asked "um guys it's night." Yugette said surprised "okay we should go" Amalia said getting off Eva and getting dressed.

Four months later Yugette's belly had grown a lot to the point where it was the size of Amalia's when she gave birth. "Yugette how large will your belly get?" Amalia asked "Amalia female eliatropes i don't know if it will get bigger but i think my belly will get a bit ahhhhh my belly something is happening Amalia get help please." Yugette said in pain Amalia ran out the door to the hospital

"Yugette wake up Yugette it's okay it's over the egg it came out. your no longer pregnant." Amalia told Yugette "the dofus where is the dofus?" Yugette asked "the shell or the dragon and child" Amalia asked "shell we need to keep the shell safe." Yugette said "the seventh dofus father told me about it. Yugo only the royals of the eliatrope lay dofus Yugo." "i know the reason it was an egg is because i'm their king." Yugo told her "you your their king? Yugo why didn't you tell me?" Amalia asked "because i thought you would be afraid to be queen of two nations." Yugette said "Yugo as long as you are there i am not afraid. Amalia said kissing Yugette "Yugette drink this" Amalia said giving Yugette a drank it and felt her body change back into a boy's. "It's good to be a boy again." Yugo said hugging Amalia "we should take the dragon to Ad he should know what to do we will raise the eliatrope we should wait until she's ready to introduce her to her brother." Yugo said "what should we name them Amalia I'm thinking the eliatrope Dally and the dragon Eva what do you think?" Yugo said "that's fine with me but there i something you should see take Eva home and send someone to take Eva to Ad then meet me in the throne room okay." Amalia said going to the throne room to get something. Yugo took Eva home and sent a messenger to Ad with Eva.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Yugo asked startling Amalia "this!" Amalia said revealing a scroll about three feet long and one foot wide. "Here Yugo is says the seventh dofus contain both the destroyer and protector of the world so we have to figure out which ones which and then do something from there" Amalia said Amalia the border is written in the Eliatrope language do you know what that means the eliatropes knew you people it says the prophesied will not reveal who is who until the end and the destroyer will deceive by being honest the protector will be honest. not one soul will trust the destroyer or the protector to be what they say. So we should train both of them and not interfere and hope the protector wins i guess" Yugo told Amalia


	8. Chapter 8

10 years later

Yugo and Amalia had left the Sadida kingdom live a more private life. Yugo had been training Dally in eliatrope magicand cooking at the same time she could make multiple portals at once they had not heard from Ad once. "Yugo where are you?" Amalia asked Yugo created a portal above his head and one below her teleporting her into his arms "right here." Yugo said kissing her "how s Dally coming along with his powers?" Amalia asked "wel he can do sadida magic really well and i think i know were he got that from and he is ahead of where i was at his age." Yugo said putting Amalia down "you didn't know you were an eliatrope until you were twelve though." Amalia told him "oh yeah i forgot he is doing well though i mean he can create multiple portals already that took me ages to learn so he might end up more powerful than me." Yugo said afraid and proud at the same time "i'm afraid he might become uncontrollable" Yugo continued "Yugo kids are meant to leave" Amalia said "i mean his powers and desires might take over his body and mind causing his to do things he knows as wrong. possibly even destroying the world." Yugo said "Yugo you don't have to worry about that. not yet" Amalia said hugging Yugo they heard a knock at the door. "I got it dad!" Alibert said opening the door "mum it's for you!" Alibert said running into the kitchen "hey what did i say about running in the house" Yugo said "not to run in the house because i could get hurt." Alibert said handing the letter to Amalia. "Yugo you need to see this" Amalia said gesturing for Yugo to come over "what is it my flower?" Yugo asked walking over to Amalia "Yugo my dad he is no longer with us and since i'm the closest related girl i'm becoming the queen." Amalia said with tears in her eyes "what about Cleo?" Yugo asked "can't she be queen?" "no she is not directly related and because i'm in the family it has to be me. So we have to go back to the Sadida kingdom." Amalia said "unless you give the position to someone else like Cleo and Armand." Yugo said "Yugo started "accept it and then say when you are not there Cleo and Armand are to be king and queen. I mean i did that with my people. so we should be able to do it with your people right?" "that might just work. hey kids who wants to see where mummy grew up?" Amalia said shouting the last sentence all the kids walked into the kitchen. "Sure it will be good to aunt Cleo and uncle Armand" Allen said "what else are we going to do?" Alibert said "Eva what about you?" Yugo asked "race you there dad!" Eva said exited "okay we leave tomorrow it's getting dark. who's for dinner" Amalia, Allen and Alibert sat at the table while Yugo and Dally put bowls in front of the rest of the family. "Dad why can only Dally do portals and not us?" Alibert said "i don't know do you two want to try tomorrow?" Yugo asked Alibert and Allen nodded at the same time "okay before we go dad will see if you two can do eliatrope magic. if so that means im the only one who can't do two types of magic." Amalia said "mum you can't do eliatrope magic?" Allen asked "no that's why dad has been teaching you. I can only do sadida magic that's how you three can do it from birth dad couldn't so -" Amalia that's it i was born unable to do sadida magic then you taught me i wonder if i can teach you to do eliatrope magic i mean ever since we got together you have had little blue stumps on you head so i wonder if you got them from me and their not developing because you weren't born with them." Yugo said "we will find out tomorrow then." Amalia said "okay bed time kids it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow."

The next day "okay focus and try to catch the appi's Dally don't interfere and no you can not run Albert okay" Yugo said throwing the appi's in three different directions two portals appeared as they started to fall and as the last appi neared the ground a third portal opened Yugo saw the portals had disappeared and Amalia had fallen over exhausted while the kids were still standing though they were sweating "okay one more time it is normally easier the second time by a large amount. Over one minute three portals slowly appeared letting out an Appi each "okay judging by how exhausted you are i think Allen has the most skill out of you three and mum in last but remember you two were born with it your mother wasn't. So don't rub it in that is something we never do. Okay" Yugo told them "honey the transport is here" Amalia said "okay you three get on i have a race to win." Yugo declared "in your dreams dad" Dally said "oh your on!" Yugo said creating a portal "three two one!" they said at the same time running Yugo jumped into a portal he made and immediately made another about two thirds of the way to the sadida kingdom he waited for Dally to catch up witch took about two minutes "dad no fair you can go really far." Dally said "okay how about this i will only teleport ten metres or less ok." Yugo said "but that will be to easy." Dally said "well see"yugo said smirking Dally thought what are you up to dad? When Dally left Yugo simply stood and waited "nineteen, twenty okay let's go" Yugo said walking creating a portal running into it he immediately created another one eventually speeding up until he appeared to be just use one to travel long distances with one portal "hey kid!" Yugo yelled going past his son so thats how your playing it Eva thought speeding up copying her dads technique catching up "hi dad!" Eva shouted mocking her father they arrived just as Eva caught up with Yugo. "we have a bit until mum gets her so do you want to see Eva, Dally and their kids?" Yugo asked "sure it's been a long time since i've seen flopin and what were others names again?" Dally said "okay let's go i can't remember their names so you've done better than me" Yugo said laughing they made their way to Dally's house.

"Hey it's my second favorite Dally. Where is mum and dad or the other kids?" Eva asked "boo!" Yugo said from behind Eva causing her to jump "YUGO you son of a shu shu!" Eva said Yugo and Dally started laughing "Eva where is the other half?" Yugo asked he is with Flopin at his promotion ceremony and Elely is supposed in bed sick "i'm not sick i just cough a lot lately" Elely said "hi Elely" Dally said "Dally it's good to see you!" Elely said hugging him "where is Alibert and Allen?" Elely asked "on their way don't worry they should be here soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Four days later

"Cleo and Armand will be incharge when i am not here" Amalia said "so what do we do now go back to our place or go see Ad and Dally" Yugo asked "i think we should go back tomorrow it's getting late" Amalia suggested "Amalia, Yugo i've got my own house now it's near your place so mide if i tag along?" a voice sad from behind them "hi - Elely! What are you doing of course asking us? you can come as long as it's ok with Dally and Eva" Yugo told the iop i knew you would say that so i got dad to write a note." Elely said giving a piece of paper to Yugo "that is Dally's handwriting come on we leave tomorrow so go get ready we will come get you in the morning okay" Amalia told her Elely ran off "how long till ours do that?" Yugo asked "do what? Amalia asked "show up at the perfect time to go on a trip." Yugo answered "they have already done that." Amalia said walking back to the inn.

"Elely let's go!" Yugo shouted at the sadlygrove's house "one step ahead of you" Elely said jumping off the roof "how did you get up there?" Amalia asked "me and dad sleept up there last night. we sharpening swords when he fell asleep." Elely said as they walked to the carriage once inside they set off "so why did you get your own house?" Amalia asked "fighting dad got boring so i bought a place with lots of places for animals to live. Maybe become a farmer don't know yet." Elely said "that's not very like a iop living a quiet life." Amalia said "don't get the wrong idea farm animals would attract predators so i get the best of being a iop while living a quiet life." Elely said "well you're not wrong there so have fun fighting off the predators." Amalia said "trust me i will" Elely said smiling "Yugo how much longer until we are home?" Amalia asked "i'll check Yugo said before teleporting on to the top of a nearby tree. Yugo teleported back into the carriage "about one hour Amalia." Yugo said

One hour later

"Okay kids this is our stop Elely you sure you don't want to stay the night. I mean it's already dark you might fall asleep and miss your stop or -" Yugo started only to be interrupted by Elely "i'll be fine Yugo i'm ten minutes from my new house." Elely said Yugo noticed the carriage had started to move again "okay see you soon Elely" Yugo said teleporting out of the carriage.

"Dad what happened to the house?" Allen asked "what do you me - ok now i see what you mean. i think you should go stay with Elely for a bit while i rebuild the house "Yugo told the others "okay be careful." Amalia said kissing Yugo "Kids come on let's go" Amalia said walking in the direction of Elely's house. "let's get to work" Yugo said to himself "good idea dad!" a voice said behind him "Dally! What are you doing here?!" Yugo asked "mum said i cou -" Dally began "wait here!" Yugo said teleporting to Amalia "Amalia did you say Dally could help me?" Yugo asked "yes so if one of you get hurt someone can tell us" Amalia said "okay i didn't need an explanation i just wanted to know if you let him stay." Yugo said teleporting back to his house's rubble "Okay you can help"Yugo said to Dally

Three days later

"go get mum and the others" Yugo told Dally. "okay!" Dally said teleporting away "wrong way" Yugo yelled "really i'm just getting a run up"Dally said teleporting short distances quickly. It took Dally about three minutes to reach Elely's house "Mum me and dad have finished rebuilding the house. Mum? Elely are you home?" Dally said knocking on the door i'll tell dad what is going on he thought teleporting back to their house "Dad mum and the others aren't at Elely's she not even home i think something is wrong!" Dally told Yugo "what do you mean they aren't home come on we'll go have a look together" Yugo said making a portal "okay now i see what you mean lets have a look at the back door" Yugo said walking around the house "everything seems normal" Yugo continued "except houses are meant to have doors." Dally pointed out "let's have a look inside" Yugo said walking into the house to see Amalia's flower on the floor "Dam it someone has been here recently and i think they took Amalia the kids and Elely but why would they do that?" Yugo wondered "Oropo!" Dally said "what did you say how do you know that name?" Yugo asked "what name?" Dally asked "Oropo who told you that name?" Yugo asked kneeling to his son "no one it - it just it came from this place."Dally said "or it came from the wakfu there is a large amount below us in what appears to be a cave." Yugo said looking down "how do you know that?" Dally asked "i can see it" Yugo replied "and the source is in that direction" Yugo said pointing "down we have to dig?" Dally asked "no just stand back" Yugo said placing both of his hands on the ground before summoning a vine destroying the ground under them until they were able to walk into the cave "okay stay behind me!" Yugo said entering the cave to see a large amount of what looked like buildings "Dad what is that?" Dally asked pointing at a cloak on the ground Yugo picked it up "Oropo but that's impossible" Yugo said dropping the cloak "Dad? There is more of them and they are moving to us?" Dally asked what do you mean this place is empty there is nothing in her just ruins but the amount of wakfu here is insane." Yugo said looking at Dally "Dad they are on me why it one you picked up moving Dad i don't think this a go - Yugo long time no see it's me Yugo it's me Oropo thanks for the kid here are the other Oropo said teleporting Amalia Elely Allen and Alibert in front of him "What have you done to them?" Yugo said furious "nothing they will be fine in a day or two your lucky i only need this kid!" Oropo said teleporting away Amalia come on let's get you four out of here we need to tell Dally and Eva!" Yugo said "tell them what ?" Amalia asked "Oropo he's back!" Yugo said "we need to leave now Yugo portal us out!" Amalia said "got it" Yugo said teleporting them back to their house.


	10. Chapter 10

**I had to change some things in previous chapter's for plot reasons so you may need to re-read depending on whether you have been reading from day one or if you are reading after the last chapter comes out sorry. i would also like to thank you for how many people have read it or even just opened the page in the past 2-3 weeks i never thought it would be this successful and you have any questions sent them to me even if is just about grammar i will read them and if you have ideas for future plot i will try to include them as well as your name or if you want i can leave that out. Happy reading Fishlung 7 September**

* * *

"Yugo where is Dally?" Amalia asked "Oropo." Yugo said crying on the ground "what do you mean Oropo. He's gone." Amalia said "i know you two won't understand this." Yugo started pointing at Allen and Alibert "but Dally is Oropo." Yugo said hesitantly Amalia and Elely shocked "Amalia where is the eliacube?" Yugo asked "in the Sadida kingdom why" Amalia asked "okay me and Elely will go you three get somewhere safe" Yugo said "Dad we are coming the safest place is with you and Mum!" Alibert said causing Yugo to stop "no not this time we barely beat him last time. So you need to -" Yugo stopped talking "Yugo are you okay?" Elely asked "Eva" Yugo said "why would we need my mum?" Elely asked "you three go get Ad and Eva then get to the sadida kingdom quickly." Yugo said rushing off Elely followed "how will my mum help?" Elely asked "not your mum my daughter." Yugo said "Yugo since when do you have four eliatrope kids?" Elely asked "I dont Eva is a dragon depicted in a prophecy concerning her and Dally as well as the fate of the world." Yugo said creating portals for both of them to travel through. They appeared in front of Armand "king Armand we need to know the location of the eliacube" Yugo said quickly "why would that be Yugo?" Armand asked "because the fate of the world depends on it" Yugo said "Yugo why do actually need it?" Armand asked "do i look like i'm joking Armand. now where is the eliacube?" Yugo demanded "Yugo it with the prophecy. now get out before i make you leave!" Armand yelled at Yugo Yugo and Elely ran to the library. "So what now?" Elely asked "the prophecy is there, Eliatrope is there and Sadida is there" Elely continued "Elely do you have something we can mark lines with?" Yugo asked "yeah why" she said giving Yugo her sword What are you doing? She thought as Yugo put markings in the ground connecting the sections "the eliacube should be right here Yugo said pointing at the ground he got Elely's sword and began to dig "bingo" Yugo shouted picking the eliacube up "we can't let Dally or Eva get this" Yugo said "so what now?" Elely asked "we wait for Amalia" Yugo said "Yugo and Elely what did you do to the library" Amalia shouted into the Ear's "we have the cube Ad take it as far as possible got it he said okay if i need you i'll ask got it?" Yugo asked Ad nodded and flew out of the kingdom "right now we need to get ready Oropo is coming for the cube so the first place he will go is here so get ready!" Yugo shouted "Amalia, Yugo are you in here" a familiar voice said "mum we are fine!" Elely said "well thanks for that little one" Oropo said walking around the corner with Eva in his hand "well well Ready for a last stand" Oropo said dropping Eva on the ground she hit the ground and didn't make a noise "Mum! You will pay for that you little" Elely cried out running to Oropo only to be knocked to the side by an energy blast "leave her alone Oropo you came for information only i have so if you want it come and get it!" Yugo yelled challenging Oropo "Da - don - do - i -t!" Dally was trying to fight Oropo's control "let - my - son - go!" Yugo demanded angrily "And why would i do that?" Oropo mocked "because that is my son and if i can beat you once i can do it twice!" Yugo yelled at Oropo "okay then lets go Yugo!" Oropo said walking to Yugo "if i win let my son go and leave okay!" Yugo told Oropo "and if i win i let your son go and take your body!" Oropo said "Deal!" Yugo said walking into his side of the room "Amalia count us in!" Yugo yelled at his wife "three - two - one - g -" before Amalia even finished saying go Yugo and Oropo were running at each other creating portal and teleporting like crazy shooting each other and dodging at the same time "GIVE - ME - MY - SON - BACK!" Yugo yelled at Oropo teleporting more frequently until he looked like lightning from an outside perspective Yugo got faster and faster and changing direction more randomly shooting Oropo more often as well "impossible no Eliatrope should be able to more that fast!" Oropo yelled at Yugo "What are you?" Oropo asked "I AM A DAD! AND YOU HAVE MY SON!" Yugo yelled moving closer to Oropo before punching him send him through the roof Yugo followed up this by shooting a giant beam at Oropo disintegrating the cloak. Yugo caught his son before he started to fall "Dally are you okay." Yugo asked once the were back on the ground "a bit shaken up but yes i'm okay i think." Dally said hugging his dad "Elely are you ok?" Dally asked hugging her yes i'm fine." Elely replied "Yugo aunt Cleo and King Armand broke up." Elely started "where are you going with this Elely?" Yugo asked "i was going to - no i can't say it!" Elely said crying "Elely yes you can." Dally told her soothingly "Elely whatever it is i promise we won't be mad at you okay" Amalia said "Yugo, Amalia i - i was going to ask for Dally's hand in - m - marriage." Elely said the last part turning into a wisper hoping they didn't hear even though she was telling them "Elely as long both you and Dally are happy i - we won't stop you. besides one of you had to ask sooner or later." Amalia said "Mum how did you know?" Dally asked Amalia simply pointed at Yugo "i may have seen you two meeting up when i was getting wood." Yugo trying not to laugh "how long ago was that?" Dally asked "About two or three weeks." Yugo told them although it was more like one or two months. "i wasn't even living nee you then!" Elely said now curious of why Yugo was so far from his home "fine i followed Dally i dont like him going into the forest on his own." Yugo admitted "don't think you're going to be my first man now" Dally said laughing and with that they went back to their house.

Two weeks later

Dally and Elely were married and living in Elely's house "mum?, dad? Will Dally becoming back?" Alibert asked "not if he doesn't want to why?" Yugo answered "it's just me and Allen miss him." Alibert told them do you want to say hello tomorrow to make sure they are safe if so you can my dad didn't stop me. so i won't stop you." Yugo said smiling "besides i think your old enough to go by yourself if you want." Amalia told them "me and your mum may have left to go on adventures when we were a lot younger but we were reckless and someone was very stubborn she hasn't changed but i wouldn't have it any other way." Yugo said "you haven't changed either Yugo. Except you are now taller than three feet" Amalia said "you really haven't changed have you my Queen." Yugo said laughing "what do you mean Queen?" Alibert asked "Amalia i think we should tell them" Yugo said Amalia nodded at this "okay before me and your mum got married i was the king of the Eliatrope people and she was the princess of the Sadida kingdom so she became Queen when her dad died we left the Sadida king under the rule of Armand so we could live a quiet life. so you thr - two are prince and princess to both our kingdoms." Yugo explained "so when you two die we will be king or queen?" Alibert asked Yugo nodded "just don't anything you will or can regret that includes but not limited to :prostitution, having sex without being married, incest , not attacking innocent people and not attempt killing me or your mum okay? That last one is the most important okay as doing so is punishable by death." Yugo said "Now i want you two to swear to never do anything we just listed okay!" Amalia said the twins both swore to never do the this Yugo had told them. "Good now who was it that wanted to talk to me about something in private?" Yugo asked now cheery again Allen raised her hand slowly "okay is there any specific you would like to go or do you not care?" Yugo asked her "anywhere private" Allen said "okay lets go then" Yugo said creating a portal in front of them.

"Dad i want to tell you something! I can say it though i'm not sure how to put it." Allen said "if you broke one of the rules we just set its okay unless it's the prostitution one. I know this world is different from the one before today now that you know you're a princess but that doesn't mean you can't go on adventures i mean look at your mum i can't imagine what life would be like if she hadn't gone on those adventures with me Dally, Eva, Ruel and Az." Yugo said sitting next to his daughter "Dad i concerns one of the rules and no it was not the prostitution one. Me and my boyfriend may have -" Allen began "You know the no sex before marriage rule only implies if your trying to get pregnant or dont use prevention potions." Yugo said "he also proposed to me." Allen began "i don't know what to say im happy but i'm not sure if you will allow it." "Allen did we stop your younger brother no so why would we stop you?" Yubo asked "it's Flopin!" Allen said crying "listen imagine what your brother must of felt before Cleo and Uncle Armand broke up that is what you are going through i won't stop you two leaving to run away if necessary. as long as Dally and Eva let you two get together officially i won't stop you." Yugo said smiling at his daughter "but there is one problem now your mum what will she think of this?" Yugo asked "lets hope she lets it go on." Allen said hugging her dad


	11. Chapter 12

"Mum, Dad ? I have something to ask of you it's about a relationship i'm in" Flopin said "but i'm afraid that you be angry because of recent events." Why would we be angry?" Eva asked "because it is technically i - in - incest." Flopin said going quiet at the end hoping his parents wouldn't be angry at him "how can it be technically incest it either is or isn't -" Eva began "Its Allen." Flopin said going bright red "As in Yugo and Amalia's daughter Allen or -" Flopin nodded at the first one "Okay now i see why you think it be incest but it isnt as you are not siblings by blood. As long as the relationship was around before the marriage of Elely and Dally it's okay" Eva said gently "Thanks for understanding mum but what about if the town found out wouldn't we get in trouble for it as our families are basically one because of Dally and Elely?" Flopin asked "you may need to leave the sadida kingdom but as long as you are comfortable i don't mind okay." Eva said letting her son go Flopin ran out the door to see Allen standing there "Flopin my Dad said yes but mum isn't sure she said we may need to leave the Sadida kingdom but i'm fine with that. so what did your parents say?" Allen asked Flopin didn't answer with words instead he just kissed her "so i will take that as a yes!" Allen said returning the kiss having to stand on her toes to reach Flopin's lips. "Allen come inside the house there is something i want to ask you." Flopin said pulling her into the house "can i ask you something first?" Allen asked "of course what is it?" Flopin said "Flopin -" Allen started when they were in Eva's house "will you marry me?" Allen asked "You don't know how long i've been waiting for you to say that!" Flopin said kissing her "so yes?" Allen asked breaking the kiss "of course yes" Flopin said resuming the kiss.

Two weeks later 6 pm at Elely and Dally's house

"Elely are you coming to sleep?" Dally asked "just getting some things besides i don't want to go to bed yet i've got to much energy." Elely said "i think i know how we can get rid of the excess energy just give me a minute to get some things." Dally said walking to the cupboard and grabbing six potions "okay don't drink any yet i'll let you read them then you can pick what we do." Dally instructed "okay drink that one then this one and lay chest down on the bed" Elely told him Dally did as he was told "my body feels weird and why is my chest heavier?" Dally asked not looking at his chest as he drank the other potion. Elely drank one potion and felt her chest get lighter but her panties stretched. "Dally you are a girl and i am a boy so take a guess what is going on." Elely said as he binded Dally's hand together above her head "Hm which hole? You know what i will do what you did to me!" Elely said smirking as he lined his dick up with Dally's butt before inserting it causing Dally to scream in pain "please give me a minute to ahh" Elely ignored her and kept thrusting Dally's pain soon changed to pleasure before the side effect of the potion occurred turning a female Dally into a slut "yes please go faster" Dally pleaded "call me you master and admit you are a slut" Elely said slowing down "master please fuck faster like the slut i am!" Dally begged "okay you asked for it" Elely whispered into Dally's ear before pounding her until he came in her asshole Elely then layed down exhausted Dally got up and moved so her dripping pussy was above Elely's face and her head above his dick before lowering herself so his dick was in playing range of her tongue and her pussy was on his face Elely began licking Dally's pussy while Dally sucked on Elely's dick Dally came several times and Elely only came once and that was when Dally finally moved so they were face to face Dally sat up and slowly inserted Elely's dick into her drenched cunt cuming as she did so. "Fuck Elely my belly i - its bloated" Dally said looking down "please cum inside i want you to plant your thick tasty seed in me!" Dally begged.

At Flopin and Allen's house "Are you okay Allen?" Flopin asked "it's Dally he or more accurately she is in pain." Aleen said "what do you mean she? Dally is a boy."Flopin said "not at the moment he must of drank one of the potions mum and dad warned me about i mean doing this is how Dally and Eva were conceived. They change your gender and also if a boy drinks it their mind no matter how innocent will be bent until they are a slut. The gender change lasts until they drink another potion to put them back to their correct genders." Allen said.

The earth started to shake as Elely pleasured Dally each time Elely thrust into Dally she tightened her grip on the ground sending more and more wakfu into the ground. Each time she pushed wakfu into the ground it started to destroy chunks of ground causing cave ins destroying cities and sinking islands. "Yugo something is happening!" Amalia yelled from outside "what is it?" Yugo said going outside "we need to go now it's like the world is ending!" Amalia said "that's it we need to get to the Sadida library the scroll about Dally and Eva."


	12. Chapter 13

thanks for views I've said it before and i will say it again i never thought it would be this successful. parts of this chapter have been inspired by other stories ;) happy reading fishlung 12/9/2018

* * *

When they arrived at the Sadida kingdom it was already in ruins the palace had collapsed crushing the library and nearby houses. They searched the ruins of the library for the scroll and found it in pieces next to a body who Amalia recognised straight away "Armand are you okay? Please say you are okay! No no no no he can't be gone not yet!" Amalia said crying on her knees "Amalia i'm so sorry but what about Eva and Dally are they okay?" Yugo said picking up the pieces of the scroll "Eva! Dally! We have to see if they are okay!" Amalia said climbing out of the library going in the direction of their friends house Yugo and Alibert followed her until they found their house almost completely destroyed "Eva! Dally are you two okay?!" Amalia shouted "barely we are stuck and Dally cant move them so -" Eva was cut off but Yugo creating a portal in their prison. "ready for one more fight?" Yugo asked "just like old times." Dally said Yugo grew one of his fingers into a sword and then snapped it off and handed it to Dally before turning his whole hand into a sword and made one out of wakfu in his other hand "where is Cleo? She might come in handy!" two voices answered the question at the same time "right here" the two said. Cleo (Eva's daughter) had a greatsword in hand while Cleo (Eva's sister) had two wrist mounted bows and a third normal bow for Eva Handing it over they followed Yugo who was using his wakfu vision to locate the source of the wakfu tremors when they arrived at the source they were surprised it was coming from Dally (Yugo's kid) house Adamai, grogal and Eva landed next to them "what is going on Eva flew off and the ground started to fall apart we saw a volcanic eruption and most of the coastal areas were flooded mountains were falling apart and crushing towns!" Ad said "the prophecy Ad! we have to stop Dally!" Yugo said walking up to the house and opening the door.

Yugo was shocked at what he saw. he had just walked in on his son having sex "Dally stop pounding her!" Yugo yelled even more surprised when Elely turned around "Dally explain NOW!" Yugo yelled pissed "Dad what are doing here?!" Dally squeaked "Explain what is going on or i will pull your mother into this!" Yugo said threateningly "Dad it is kind of obvious besides it's not like anyone is being hurt." Dally said getting onto her knees and putting Elely's dick in her mouth "except people are being hurt! Amalia's brother is dead, Ad saw towns being destroyed when he was flying over here and you almost killed Eva, Dally and both of the Cleo's" Yugo yelled "so what we are having fun!" Elely yelled cumming in Dally's mouth. This made Yugo furious storming out of the house he shut the door "i can't believe i'm saying this but we need to KILL Dally and Elely" Yugo said angry "what why do we have to kill me and my daughter?!" Dally asked "no my son and your daughter are enjoy themselves and don't have a care in the world about the world the. And are responsible for all of this and they know what is happening and just continued in front of me!" Yugo said "continued what?" Amalia asked "having sex" Yugo said "we have to stop them least we do is trap them with Quilby at most we kill them! Either way we probably won't see them again!" Yugo continued

"Dally, Elely stop or we will stop you!" Amalia yelled "You think you can stop us puny mortals Elely said rising above the house. "crap i forgot she was the iop goddess" Dally said "and Dally is Oropo" Yugo continued seeing Dally/Oropo rising above the house as well firing Wakfu beams at The brotherhood of the Tofu Dally, Cleo (His kid) and Yugo ran in. swords in hand leaping and striking Elely while Eva and Cleo (Eva's sister) shoot arrows at them. Amalia was creating vines and throwing and catching Dally and Cleo (daughter) Yugo had abandoned his wakfu blade in favour of portals Teleporting around attacking from all directions. Ad, Grugal and Eva (dragon) scorched them with fire. Dally was laughing at their efforts to stop him and elely and revealed the Eliacube and fired a wakfu beam at Cleo (Eva's sister) disintegrating her as he slowly moved the beam to Eva (cra) before killing her as well. Elely had taken Dally's sword and cut off his arm leaving him defenseless out of rage of seeing his wife being killed he lept at Elely kicking and headbutting in unpredictable pattens knocking her out he leaped at Oropo only to be disintegrated mid air. Ad and grugal lept in slashing and tearing at Elely until Ad bit her in half killing her. Oropo then disintegrated the dragons leaving Oropo to fight Yugo, Amalia, Cleo and Eva. Something inside Yugo snapped at the sight of his brother dying enraged Yugo made a b-line to Oropo teleporting randomly to locations around him. Amalia had been providing support for Yugo until this so she started to attack with vines trying to restrain Oropo "Scorch him now!" Yugo yelled as he charged up wakfu beam Yugo and Eva blasted him at the same time knocking him down to the ground where Amalia grabbed him and pulled his wrists apart Cleo ran up to him and went to cut off his head but found she had lost her sword to him earlier yugo saw this and turned his hand into a hammer and lept at Oropo he stopped his Wakfu beam and brought the hammer down on Oropo's head squishing it Yugo then created a portal to the blank dimension and pushed Elely and Oropo's body into it Exhausted he collapsed falling into the portal only to be thrown back out by Quilby "Yugo you don't deserve to be here" Quilby yelled "also i'm sorry for lying to you about what i was doing so will you forgive me?" Quilby asked "of course those two are the only two deserve to go their but no more secrets lies and i will keep a close eye on you okay i want you to remember this in you future lives." Yugo said pulling him out "besides twenty five years is long enough those two won't get out though the killed some of the most powerful people in the world you not so much" Yugo joked closing the portal "okay i have some things to say then" Quilby began "i can sense other universes one where you and i are lovers other where this never happened some you celebrate a special night with Amalia others you fall in love with Eva and even have and foursome with Cleo and Eva as well as Amalia. i'm sorry this is the one where this happened." Quilby said crying "Quilby it is not Your fault it was prophesied." yugo said comforting Quilby "most other universes don't have this prophecy there was only two one were you win and one where you lose but that universe is being destroyed." Quilby said "It's okay you can have Elely and Dally's house they won't need it anymore okay who knows you might even find someone who you can settle down with and start a family" Yugo said

END


End file.
